Darkness Risen
by Willow6
Summary: There's a new danger, the Dark Lord has risen, and Harry Potter is in more danger than ever. The new fifth year girl who befriends Harry will protect him from this danger, if he doesn't find out her secret.
1. Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

A/N: This is the first chapter of many. Hopefully, you will appreciate the fully renovated appearance of this chapter; I spent about ½ hour on it. I really don't have anything else to say, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nina, Jessica, the park by Lily's house, and the idea that a certain person is alive are mine. Harry, Voldemort, Godric's Hollow, and certain dialog belong to J.K. Rowling, blah blah blah, If I was J.K. Rowling do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Rating: This chapter isn't particularly PG-13, but later parts of the story are. I'm sorry if cusswords offend you but I go to public school, that's my excuse. 

Jessica clapped her hands over her mouth as a fresh wave of vomit swept up to her mouth.

"Choo not doin' so good, wo' choo open a winda' fer da'. Nuffink smells wor' dan dried barf," Stan Shunpike sniggered. "Choo beder no' open yer mou'."

Jessica nodded, _duh_, and decided to think about something other than her stomach.

Jessica was as unusual as anyone, apart from being a witch in her fifth year of education, she was also not pure human. Her mother had been a Fire Veela, in other words, a Veela more beautiful and less haughty than the normal Veelas. Her mother, Nina De Locri, had strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and looked exactly like the ballerina she was. Jessica's father was Voldemort; she shuddered when she thought about the evil mark that was burned into her left forearm without her consent. Voldemort had met Nina while going to recruit giants from Germany, where Nina was visiting family. Voldemort had never felt such lust in his life. Nina, overcome by his apparent love, married him. It was not until Jessica was one year old when Nina found out who her husband really was.

***

It was a cold rainy Halloween night. Jessica had been dressed as a rabbit witch, with furry, yellow ears protruding from a black witch's hat, black robes, and a waist length cloak tied in a bow. Jess could already walk so Nina and her daughter set off into the night to meet at the park by Lily's house. As Nina and Jessica were walking into Godric's Hollow (for they had to go through to get to the park) they heard the unmistakable scream of James Potter, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" A high pitched cackle of laughter pierced the cool night air and a door burst.

__

We have to help, save the Potters! Nina looked around wildly, picked up her daughter, and ran towards the sound. _Good, Toms here, he'll save the Potters! _Nina stopped short when she saw her beloved husband's face contorted and snake-like with gleaming, slanted, red eyes. He was advancing stealthily towards Lily as he stepped over her husband's body. Lily was clutching Harry at her chest, backing away from Voldemort.

"Give up the boy and I'll spare you."

"What will you do with us?" Lily narrowed her slanted green eyes.

"You, well, I'll just give you to a faithful Death Eater," Voldemort was reveling in Lily's panic, trusting her to give herself to a living hell for the safety of her son.

"And Harry?"

"He'll grow up in heaven," He responded sick-sweetly.

"Not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl… stand aside now!"

"No, spare Harry, take me instead."

Voldemort scratched his chin, appearing to think. "Fine."

Lily set Harry in his bassinet, kissed him and walked to Voldemort's side. "Will Sirius take him?"

"No," Voldemort took out his wand and aimed at Harry.

"You said you wouldn't kill him, you said you'd take me instead!"

"I lied," there was a blinding flash of green light and Voldemort disappeared. Death Eaters appeared and apparated her away. The dust cleared and Nina heard Harry's cries for his mother. She set Jess down and walked toward the rubble and stroked Harry's face gently and he quieted.

"Mommy, where Daddy go," Nina felt a tug at the hem of her robes.

"Daddy had to go away, Jessie, he'll be gone a while. We need to go home."

***

"Oy, Jessica Ri'ol, dis is da leaky col'ron," Stan's voice cut Jess out of Godric's Hollow and she wiped a tear from her eye. Remembering her childhood was especially painful in the aftermath of her mother's violent death. When she got off the bus the first person she saw was obviously at least a half giant.

"Are yeh Jessica Riddle?"

"Yes," she said distantly, taking in the scene. The man had wild black hair with a mouth, nose, and crinkly, beetle black eyes protruding from it.

"Well, I'm here ter take yeh ter Diagon Alley 'n King's Cross," the man had a deep husky voice. " N' by t he was I'm Hagrid." Hagrid stuck out his dustbin-sized hand and grasped Jessica's frail, pale hand in his. "I'm Jessica Riddle, but I guess you already knew that. I have the letter in my trunk," she said, carelessly waving a hand behind her as Stan heaved her trunk off the bus, stepped back on board tipping his hat, and was out with a bang.

"So, It's this brick, right?" Jess had turned to the garden wall and stepped back as Diagon Alley materialized in front of them. Stepping through the archway, the first people she saw were three friends. A tall, freckled wizard with flaming red hair, a girl who's hair had been bushy, but was now turning into a smooth, sleek, gleaming, chestnut brown mane. Sitting between them was a short boy with a clearly visible scar showing through his messy bangs, _This,_ she thought, _is definitely Harry Potter._


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

A/N: today, I would been sitting on my couch, tubing out, but after I read that wonderful review from Clare, so thank her. If you've read the first chapter you probably got the hint that Jessica is Voldemort's daughter, and don't worry Harry won't hate her, her at least not right now. Currently I'm … well let's just say this is a different part of the story than I'm really writing. At the end there's a lot of nonsense, it's French, Welsh, and Swedish, there are translations after each statement. Crabbe speaks Welsh and Goyle speaks Swedish. I was going to write more, but it's been so long since I posted and I was afraid you would stop checking for new chapter, and if you want I'll e-mail you when I add a chapter. Oh, one last thing 'cause I know you want to read, pov is point of view, and sorry if Viktor is spelled Victor but I was too lazy to get my book and you wanted me to post, right?

Harry's POV

I looked up and there was the prettiest girl I had ever see. Compared to her, Cho looked like a troll. I thought I'd seen her before so I beckoned her to come over. As she drew nearer, Hagrid in tow, I noticed that she had stunningly beautiful Turquoise eyes, I knew those eyes.

"Hi, Harry," she knew my name, excellent. I must have looked surprised, for she said, "Scar, handy, ain't it?" scrunching her nose.

"Do I know you?"

"Kinda," she replied.

"How?"

"Well, we knew each other before I saw your dad die."

I dropped my mug with a clang," You saw my parents get killed?" I gasped. She went whiter than a unicorn. "Let's not talk about that," I added hastily, not wanting her to dislike me.

The color returned to her face, a little more than before. "So, are you from around here?"

"Kinda."

"Do you have any other answers to questions?" Hermoine snapped.

"That's Hermione, and that's Ron, don't pay any attention to them." She was laughing, she liked me.

"Harry, earth to Harry," Ron was waving his hand slowly in front of my face.

"So how are you "kinda" from around here?" I asked.

"Well, I was born here, then we moved to the U. S. of A. when I was about 1. So, I grew up there until me moved to someplace where I attended Durmstrang, oh, by the way Hermioine, when Viktor found out I was moving here, he said to say hi," Hermione's face went a brilliant shade of magenta and Ron looked like he was about to kill someone. "Then I moved to blank to attend Beauxbatons, where my mother went, and now I'm here." She looked around and said, "I'm lost, where do I get this crap?"

"I'll show you," I said thickly.

"First stop… Gringotts, that's the bank right?" She turned those eyes on me and I melted, I started to mutter incoherently and heard Ron snickering.

"Shut up, Ron," I muttered angrily as I took Jessica's arm and walked towards the huge marble building. After Gringotts we went to all the usual places, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, the Apothecary, and the Magical Menagerie where she got a pet.

*** Change P.O.V.: narrated

"It's a Copola," Jess explained as she held up a purring kitten.

"It's just a kitten, nothing special," Ron leaned in a corner reading a book entitled "Chudley Cannons: Quidditch and Religion". Imani, Jess's "kitten" started to hiss,. "My luck with cat's, huh, what's it doing?" He stared in bewilderment as Copola started to sprout wings and fly around the compartment, Crookshanks springing up off Hermione's lap to chase Imani and Ron stared in disbelief," she, she's got wings!"

"It'll be handy since it can carry letters, but can also cuddle like a little kitten," Imani landed in her owner's lap and purred, folding her wings up. Hermione was now being very nice to Jessica, Harry thought it was nice for Hermione to have a friend who was a girl.

As they were talking about the D.A.D.A job, Jessica insisting that people were just scared of it and it wasn't jinxed, Jess slid down to the floor to retrieve the knut she had dropped. While she was searching, Draco Malfoy came in for his routine Torture-Harry-On-The-Train, as usual his stupid, yet large cronies flanking him on either side. Crabbe and Goyle were even taller than they had imagined them and although Draco was bigger and more grown up in appearance, Crabbe and Goyle were taller than him a foot and wider than him by many.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, and…" Jessica, searching for the coin, had accidentally put her hand up his pants leg and popped up. His mood, having changed to pleasant surprise, changed again to surprise and a bit of fear, "Fa…"

"se fermer en haut, je suis voici à protéger les garçon qui vivions et si vous révéler mon identité mon père vouloir tuer lui (shut up, i am here to protect the boy who lived and if you reveal my identity my father will kill him). Du, Krabba, sa inte mig namnen eller jag vill kock din hjärnan (you, Crabbe, do not say my name or i will cook your brain) , och Goyle, om du säga mig namnen jag vill hugga av din örn och fodra dem till mig släpa (and Goyle, if you say my name i will cut off your ears and feed them to my dragons)," Crabbe held his head while Goyle clung madly to his ears and they both ran out of the compartment. 

"Tiens! font vous pas seulement dites son réputation? et tiens! font vous égal vouloir à aider lui? (Why do you not just say his name? and why do you even want to help him?)"

"vous savez parfaitement sain thanksggiving vous avez énorme respecter pour lui et thanksggiving vous unique loi semblable à vous haºr lui parce que vous êtes effrayé de votre père, que vous devez être. je n'ai pas à haºr lui parce que mon père réfléchir thanksggiving je suis à l'abri (you know perfectly well that you have tremendous respect for him and that you only act like you hate him because you are afraid of your father, as you should be. i do not have to hate him because my father thinks that i am under cover). 

Incredible how you look so alike your demented, muggle torturing father," the switch to english was welcomed and Malfoy strode out of the area, glaring at Jess before he slammed the door.  



End file.
